Green flare
by blazergod200
Summary: a story of love,sadness and adventure and alot more
1. Chapter 1

She hulk cries in pain as she holds beast boy in her hand

This shouldn't have happend...you could have been safe why if only i was here sooner i would have been able to save you

3 hours ago at the jump city plant

Robin:team we have to contain this massive gamma radiation issue and get the citizens to safety

Cyborg: okay we got an incoming team coming our way

Raven:how long until they come

Robin:30 minutes

Beast boy:alright so lets get going guys what are we waiting for

The hulk smashers are in mid flight to the titans position

A bomb:question why did we ask for clearance from a group of teens who dont know what they are doing at all

AI: i checked their profiles and these are some very young kids at what im seeing here and they shouldnt be near the gamma rays at all there is only one person who can handle the radiation and thats the teammate named beast boy

She hulk:beast boy…

Hulk:Jen?

She hulk:i gotta make a phone call cuz you fly

Hulk:whats the call you need to make

A bomb:is it to your boyfriend

She hulk:no dunderhead its to a young friend of mine who is in that city

Hulk:okay jen go and take the call we will be fine

She hulk:thanks cuz

Back in jump city

Beast boy phone rings

Beast boy:hello beast boy speaking

She hulk:hello beast boy…

Beast boy:Jen…

She hulk:i know gar i know,it's been so long and im seeing you gar...how have you been dear

Beastboy:i have been well and it's been tough for me aunty

She hulk:remember i told you not to call me me that but i am calling you for a different reason

Beast boy:what is it you called me about, we are about to deal with the gamma issue right now

She hulk:beast boy dont go near there it's

Phone call ends

She hulk: dammit! Hey guys what happend

Red hulk:shulkie we are getting jammed nearby

Hulk:guys we going in we are almost there lets get in there smashers

She hulk:hang on gar gar im coming

 **in the jump city plant**

beast boy:hmm looks like the call ended

robin:lets go beast boy and lets handle this and who was you on the phone with

beast boy:someone important but lets focus with now

robin:your right beast beast boy lets go guys

 **outside jump city the smashers land on the other side of the plant and a bomb takes out his scanner and sees that the teen titans are inside**

A bomb:those stupid kids are inside

Hulk be easy a bomb we are hulks we can go in and try to shut down the meltdown and discipline those kids later

red hulk:you got that right Hulk

She hulk:lets stop chatting and get in there

 **the smashers are running quick while the meltdown alarms are going off and the titans are coming from the other side facing the traps and mazes and as they got into meltdown center the titans and smashers see eachother.**

Beast boy:JEN!

 **beast boy runs to she hulk happily and as the reactor critical and then everything goes white and she hulk is blown away and the rest of the group is also but for the titans they have been affected horribly and after everything she hulk gets up and runs to beast boy's body and sees the horrible as she sees her gar gar being turned into a hulk version of a were wolf and she comes into tears and starts crying**

she hulk:oh gar gar,im sorry gar,if i was here faster


	2. Chapter 2

**the smashers are running quick while the meltdown alarms are going off and the titans are coming from the other side facing the traps and mazes and as they got into meltdown center the titans and smashers see eachother.**

Beast boy:JEN!

 **beast boy runs to she hulk happily and as the reactor critical and then everything goes white and she hulk is blown away and the rest of the group is also but for the titans they have been affected horribly and after everything she hulk gets up and runs to beast boy's body and sees the horrible as she sees her gar gar being turned into a hulk version of a were wolf and she comes into tears and starts crying**

she hulk:oh gar gar,im sorry gar,if i was here faster

 **let's continue where we left off**

 **jump city nuclear plant**

She hulk:Cuz we got a problem

Hulk:like what?

She hulk:my grandson he got affected by the radiation.

Hulk:he is already green Jen..

She hulk:that's not the point!,my grandson the one i cared for ever since his parents died has been infected by the thing that turned me into who i am!

Hulk:okay im sorry jen.

Red hulk:it looks like the transformation is speeding up what else was inside him Shulkie

She hulk:he had saukita inside him before the radiation

A bomb:you mean that deadly virus from africa!,so if he is like before everything that means the kid is a walking virus...how did he live this long without dying.

She hulk:yes a bomb he is a walking virus but he is still my grandson

get away from beast boy you monsters

 **the smashers look around to see where it came from and sees that the unaffected titans are coming their way and was ready to fight them**

Hulk:Look kids you friend is..

 **robin hits hulk in the face with the face and then all the others fight as well and while she hulk was still holding beast boy crying her eyes out...**

Star fire:get away from him you glorified monster!

 **She hulk got up and she rests garfield on some where soft and her and starfire started to fight and starfire throws the first punch and punches her in the face and then she hulk throws back a punch to starfire**

She hulk:you kids don't even know the pain my grandson is going through and yet you are calling us monsters and fighting us and for what!

Starfire:we are fighting you because you are the evil people and you caused everything to explode and you killed beastboy!

 **As the fight was still happening and every single team member was fighting one another raven sneaked behind everything to hold beastboy as she started to shed tears and they was pouring all over him**

Raven:beastboy...you idiot...why did it had to be you said you would be here forever and ever with me and fight through everything

 **Raven screams to the heavens as they took her garfield from her and she didnt know what to do at all except cry and as it came everyone stopped fighting and looked at raven who was holding beast boy**

She hulk:miss..did you love my grandson...

raven:who are you?

She hulk:my name is jen but you could call me she hulk for short

Raven:how do you know beast boy?

She hulk:i knew him when i was a young woman and me and his mom knew eachother very well and me and her would always chat about biology and everything that was involved into it and as we was talking i met beast boy back then his name was garfield logan and he was such a shy boy but let's save story time for later and for now lets get beast boy back to out base.

Raven:your base,do you even know what to do

A bomb:yes as a matter of fact we do know it's gamma radiation and we already know of the virus inside of him but i think you guys should because he would start waking up...

 **everyone looks over tot the horizion and they see beastboy alive but something happening to him and raven and she hulk run over to him as he was in pain but they got pushed back as they see him transform and this wasn't one of his normal transformations cause while everything was happens his genes was changing on the inside out and his skin grew massive hair and his fur turned into black and white stripes and as he was done he looked like a half lycan and half wolf and he was going on a rampage across the city.**

both:we have to stop this!

 **both teams run into the fight to face garfield and as he was now there was no way to get through him**


	3. Chapter 3

**the battle heats up with the beastboy version of as he calls himself wereflame and both sides of hulk and the titans try to take down beast boy but now inside his head beast boy is facing his own battles**

 **beast boys head**

 _beast boy:where am i?_

 _beast boys knowledge:your in your mind scape my friend and we have someone new that you need to see_

 _beast boy:someone new?_

 _BB knowledge:well he is the version that is taking over right now after that gamma accident and he's been a real hard case that I'm starting to get agrivated by him logan._

 _beast boy: okay okay I'll deal with him_

 ** _both beast boy and his emotion walks to the new emotion and as they get there beast boy sees the bodies of his emotions lying around him dead and unconscious._**

 _beast boy:what happened here_

 _BB knowledge:some of the others tried to stop him...fucking morons._

 _beast boy:hey at least they tried alright so let's meet this new bastard before he raises hell._

 _BB knowledge:indeed_

 ** _as BB and his emotion walks among the path of dead emotions beast boy gets weaker by the second as he feels his emotions slipping away and he then sees the new emotion and it looks like a massive werewolf and a Lycan combined and what shocked beastboy the most was that he sees his beast emotion all teared up and bloodied and then the emotion spoke_**

 _new emotion:hello new one...this world of yours...I like that but It doesn't suit me though...looks like I have to change it up a bit_

 _beastboy:you ain't changing shit you fucked up bastard I'm in charge of my mind and you can't take it away._

 _new emotion:oh but I can logan but right now both titans and the hulks are fighting us right now and I'm in control...you see logan they betrayed you and left you alone and I'm the only one you got._

 _beast boy:shut up you fucker you won't take away my mind,family, friends,or the one I love._

 _new emotion:it's time to turn the table kid have fun being in chains as you watch your friends die and your aunt and lover die as well._

 _beast boy:NO!_

 _new emotion:have fun..loser...now I'm in charge_

 ** _beast boy got taken down by the chains of his own mind and he got takened to the place he put the beast in after that one night and now he watches everyone try to take him down and end him and beast boy sheads a tear as he feels that he lost everything._**

 **real world**

 **the heroes from both sides are tired and exhausted from the monster that is now beast** **boy has caused so much pain for all of them to see that their own friend has caused for all of them combined but for the most cause she hulk woke up to see a crying beast boy but what she sees around her and him the destruction of his hulk like self she got up and walked to him.**

she hulk:beast boy...

 **still crying beast do sent hear Jennifer and she gets mad and she slaps him hard and then he looks at her** **shocked** She hulk:listen here logan you have now become the biggest and most dangerous monster in the world and your lucky we were here and not sentry cause he would have vaporized you right here and now but until everything is fine your going to be coming with us and we are going to show how to control your anger and rage.

we also need to analyze how the saukita will affect your body now.

 **she hulk picks up the now depressed beast boy and she jumps out of the city and back to her HQ.** **40 minutes later** Robin:aah my head,where is she hulk and beast boy?

Hulk:rise and shine traffic light your teammate and mines isn't here now

Robin:he is no teammate anymore hulk he is now considered an enemy to the world and my team and yours.

Hulk:not really for my team because we can handle this issue no problem.

Robin:we he's also my problem since he hurted our teams and now he took one of your allies hulk.

Hulk:...don't worry Jen can defend herself and as soon we regroup we can find the two and where they went.

Robin:good idea.

Raven:beastboy...

 **the two heroes look at raven as she is distraught and depressed as she remembers everything her and beastboy did together and how much he loved her but now that he is gone and with the aunt she never knew she now knows that he is gone forever.**

 **Northern Mexico**  
 **She hulk makes her last jump in the outskirts of Mexico city and as she puts down garfield as he changed back during the journey and she decides to take a rest in her form and the way she changes back is different from her cousin as she does it at will and she changes back before the sun rises and now she is the normal Jennifer Walters and she walks over to her grandson.**

She hulk:oh beastboy why did this had to happen to you all i wanted for you was to be safe when i met mento i thought he would keep you safe from harm...now this happens...it's all my fault...

 **jen starts to cry and as she does beastboy hold her hand while coming back to his senses and he looks at his aunt who he hasnt seen her since the accident and the funeral.**

beastboy:aunt jen?,what happend,what's going on and why are your eyes green?!

She hulk:okay long story short dear you have been in a gamma radiation accident and you transformed into a half lycan werewolf beast and my team and yours tried to bring you down but you were to much and you knocked us all out in a single punch and the craziest thing was that you fell out and transformed back into you and when you came back still on the floor i was the one to wake up and i took you to mexico because i knew what was gonna happen and now your team will blame you for kidnapping me.

Beast boy:what have i done...i hurted you all...that beast you faced also came with the emotion and he locked me away while he hurted you all and i wanted to fight for control but he was too tough and he fought all of the other emotions...

She hulk:so while we was fighting your beast like self you was fighting the new you on the inside

beast boy:yes exactly.

She hulk:well i got good news we are near the headquarters of team smash

beast boy:wow auntie so your a smasher

She hulk:one of the best dear and im good at it i have gotten the team out of some crazy things as of now but your not the only new hulk here

beast boy:im not?

She hulk:nope and i think your gonna like him alot and become best buds

 **Back in jump city**

 **red hulk has used his connections to figure out where the two are and while he knew the infromation robin and the others were still trying to fight the fact that beastboy and jen are gone**

 **then all of a sudden**

Cyborg and A bomb:we found out where they are

Hulk:aint that some thing?

A bomb:what's up big man

Hulk:oh nothing looks like you two are tech brothers now haha

A bomb:not funny and back to what i was saying the two of them are a t vista verde near HQ but the kid he's human now and so is jen?

Hulk:why is jen in human form with the kid

Red hulk:how knows maybe she trusts him fully

Hulk:alright lets go get them

robin:we are going with you.

Hulk:no your not kid you and your team are already in bad shape and you need to take a break

Cyborg:no breaks hulk we are going after him and going to see what's going on and nothing you say or do will change our minds

Hulk:...fine...but don't blame me for not warning you

 **stay tuned for next time**

 **who is the new hulk and will he trust logan**


End file.
